


Kisses

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, Lemon, M/M, One-Shots, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses always meant something. Whether it was a simple kiss on the cheek, a kiss upon the lips, or even a kiss on the hand, it meant something, and Sasuke is determined to show Naruto how much he loves him, through kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheek

AN: Just a cute little story about kisses and their meanings, and Sasuke showing Naruto that he loves him through kisses. Each chapter will be it's own little one-shot, separated from the rest of the story. If one of the chapters happens to continue from another, I'll mention it. Most of these will be short! Hope you enjoy the fluffiness of these chapters. If you have any idea's for kisses, let me know. There are seven more after this, but if someone thinks of another, I'll write it. Also, some are lemons, some aren't. 

About this chapter: Set in Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto are eight years old and in the Academy. The Uchiha clan is still alive and Itachi is still around.

Chapter warnings: An eight year old kissing the other on the cheek. Not really a warning.

Title: First Crush

~ A Kiss on the Cheek ~

Uchiha Sasuke was eight years old when he saw him. When he really saw him.

Uzumaki Naruto: A cute, blue-eyed blond boy that seemed to light up any room he was in.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush when he saw him, and when the blond first smiled at him, he smiled back, the biggest smile he ever smiled!

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, waving and smiling from a bench in the courtyard. Their class was on lunch right now.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke greeted, taking a seat next to his favorite blond.

"What are you eating?" Naruto asked, peering into Sasuke's bento.

"Rice with pickled ume, broiled salmon, a rolled egg and two shrimp tempura's!" Sasuke said happily. His mother always packed the best lunches.

"That doesn't sound too good..." Naruto said, playing with his cup ramen.

"You're just used to ramen! Here, try some tempura." Sasuke said as he pushed his bento box towards Naruto. The blond grabbed one of the shrimp and took a small bite. After swallowing, he smiled and ate the rest.

"You're right, Sasuke. It is good. Thank you." Naruto smiled deeper, causing Sasuke to blush.

"Why are your cheeks red, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Sasuke-chan, why do you need two bento?" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother asked. Her son had come home from the academy yesterday and asked if she could make two bento's for school the next day.

"I think Sasuke has a little love interest." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, joked.

"I do not!" Sasuke replied, defending himself.

"Oh, how sweet! Of course I'll make you an extra bento, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled, getting to work on two identical bento's.

"Aniki," Sasuke whined, turning to Itachi. "I don't like him!"

"Him?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan, you have a crush on a boy? Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped right now. Maybe you'll grow out of it." Mikoto said, smiling at her youngest son. He was too young to know any better. Perhaps it was just a phase. He'd grow out of it. If he didn't...well...Mikoto would worry about it when Sasuke got older. For now, she'd bask in the cuteness of her son's first crush.

"I don't have a crush! I just...like when he smiles at me. It makes my heart race and makes my cheeks turn red." Sasuke explained.

"Aww, that's so cute Sasuke-chan." Mikoto said, melting at her sons little confession. It was so cute when children had crushes. It was so innocent. She smiled and handed Sasuke two bento's. "Here you go Sasuke." She smiled, patting Sasuke on the head.

"Come on ototou. I'll take you to school today. I'd like to see this little boy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Okay aniki, that's him! You can go now." Sasuke said as he attempted to push his older brother away before Naruto saw him.

"Sasuke!" Too late...

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke smiled, and his brother laughed slightly. Sasuke was so happy to see this boy.

'This boy...he's the nine tails jinchuuriki. Interesting.' Itachi thought. He knew by simply looking at the boy.

"Who are you? You look like Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up at Sasuke.

'What a cute little boy he is. His eyes are so pretty. Hmm, perhaps my brother won't lose the crush on this boy and they will end up getting married. I think I'd like that.' Itachi thought, half joking and laughing at his own joke.

"This is my older brother, Itachi," Sasuke told Naruto. "He's leaving now!" Sasuke said, pushing at his older brother.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving ototou." He said as he flicked Sasuke's forehead, causing the raven to frown.

"Naruto, please come over for dinner sometime. I'm sure our mother and father would love to meet you." He said as he walked off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Here, I brought you a bento, since you liked it yesterday." Sasuke said, handing Naruto an orange bento box.

"Wow Sasuke, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the older boy. When he pulled away Sasuke stared at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. Sasuke leaned towards the blond and placed his lips against Naruto's cheek, kissing it, before pulling back and smiling. Naruto was blushing madly.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"My mother says that when you kiss someone on the cheek, it means you care about them." Sasuke explained, also blushing.

"Oh!" Naruto replied. He smiled and leaned towards Sasuke, kissing his cheek.

A kiss on the cheek: I care about you.

Itachi wants to play matchmaker. Haha, already trying to marry off his little brother. How cruel (or maybe not?)

Next chapter: A kiss on the lips


	2. Lips

About this chapter: Highschool, teenagers. They're seventeen year old seniors in this

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of maleXmale sex

Title: Parents Know Best

~ A Kiss on the Lips ~

Uchiha Sasuke found out that he was gay when he was fourteen. The thought of touching, having sex, or even kissing a female was a turn off. Breasts and vagina's didn't get him going. It disgusted him and he didn't even want to think about it. He wanted to the rock hardness of a male. He wanted to wrap his arms around a well chiseled body and vice versa. He wanted to grasp onto another mans erection and thrust into his heat. He wanted to suck cock and make the other man groan in pleasure.

At the age of fifteen Sasuke figured out that he was deeply, madly, and insanely in love with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

He tried to put the moves on the blond. He tried so hard! He'd place his hand on Naruto's thigh when he wanted to get the blond's attention. He'd let his hand linger on Naruto's shoulder when he was talking. He lightly, ever so lightly, let his cheek graze over Naruto's when he was looking over his shoulder.

None of it seemed to work, though. Naruto was truly oblivious when it came to matters of the heart.

"Oi!" A voice called out, and Sasuke looked behind him, his best friend waving at him. Sasuke felt his heart speed up as the blond approached him and the two walked together.

"Oi, oi! My parent's aren't going to be home tonight. Wanna sleep over? We can play Assassins Creed: Revelations and Skyward Sword and eat junk food all night! What do you say?" Naruto asked, swinging his arm and wrapping it over Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him close. Sasuke blushed slightly as he was pulled close to his secret love. Naruto was still a little shorter than him (always was). Not by much, but it made a difference when he was getting pulled towards the blond.

"Sure Naruto, sounds great. I need to go home and get some clothes first, though, and change out of this uniform." Sasuke explained.

'This is perfect. The perfect time to make my move.' Sasuke smirked, thinking evil thoughts and was glad Naruto wasn't able to read his mind.

"Wh...whoa! Why are you smirking like that Sasuke? It's scary." Naruto asked, pulling away from his best friend.

"No reason. I'll be at your house in two hours."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Two hours passed too slowly for Sasuke's liking, but here he was, in front of Naruto's door, ringing the bell, with his backpack filled with sleeping clothes and clothes to change into for the next day. He also had a bag from the grocery store. It held soda's, chips, and various other junk food that he and Naruto would consume throughout the night.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted when he opened the door. He was smiling and Sasuke could tell that he was excited. It warmed the ravens heart to see the blond smile like that.

"Wow. That's kind of weird. I'm so used to just rolling when I hit the button. Dashing? Hmm, this game is really interactive with the wiimote though. It's pretty cool!" Naruto said. They had played Assassin's Creed for a few hours and had gone onto Skyward Sword, playing the game for the first time ever.

"That's probably why you need the wii motion plus." Sasuke explained, watching Naruto as he made Link jump up a wall.

"Wow! This is cool. He didn't do that in any of the other games!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, this game is definitely different from all the others."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the electricity went off.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, wondering what happened.

"Naruto, there is a horrible rain storm outside, remember?" Sasuke asked, smirking in the darkness. This was too perfect.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'm going to get some candles from the kitchen closet." Naruto sighed as he stood up, dropping his no useless game controller. He strolled into the kitchen, his eyes slightly used to the dark now, and walked over to the closet. He opened it up and grabbed three candles and a lighter. As he turned around, he bumped into a chest and gasped, almost dropping the candles.

"What...what the hell bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked back into the living room, his best friend following him as the pair sat down and Naruto lit the candles.

"I thought you may need some help." Sasuke shrugged as Naruto's face was illuminated by the fire from the candles.

"Help? What? Grabbing some candles? Tch, yeah okay Sasuke. What's up with you today? You're acting a little weird." Naruto replied. He was sitting next to Sasuke on the couch, they were so close that their legs were slightly brushed up against one another.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly, wondering why his friend was so quiet, and wondering what type of look was on his best friends face as he leaned forward.

Sasuke leaned closer and closer until his lips were barely touching Naruto's. He could tell that his blue-eyed friend was slightly tense. Probably wondering what Sasuke was about to do.

Sasuke leaned forward some more and placed his lips upon Naruto's. It wasn't a passionate kiss, and it didn't last very long.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Before Naruto could even react, Sasuke pulled away, but kept close to him.

"I've known I was gay since I was fourteen," Sasuke began, looking into Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes.

"I've also know that I've been madly in love with you since I was fifteen, and I've been waiting that long to finally tell you. To kiss you. To do so much more to you." Sasuke explained, smiling gently at the blond and watching his face for any reactions.

"Well then, Sasuke, why don't you do it properly this time?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Properly?" Sasuke asked, confused. Naruto was smiling, and looked more than happy.

"Yes. For an Uchiha, that confession, and kiss was a bit...beneath you."

"What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. His heart was pounding and he almost felt like he was going to puke from how nervous he was. He was afraid that Naruto would run...far away after his confession, or that the blond didn't return his feelings. Even now he was confused as to what exactly was going on.

"That was more of a...story...tell me honestly how you feel." Naruto replied.

"I...I love you, Naruto." He said simply, as he leaned forward again, capturing the blond's lips within his own. This time, however, Naruto kissed back. Sasuke, out of surprise, tensed up for a quick second before relaxing into the kiss and pressing forward, enjoying the feeling of his lips upon Naruto's. He nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, and sucked on it gently, before plunging his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto made a noise between a groan and a moan and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down so Naruto was laying on his back with Sasuke on top.

"I love you!" Sasuke said, a little louder this time.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said, smiling, as he pulled Sasuke closer.

"Eh?" A feminine voice shouted, causing the boys to gasp and sit up.

"Okasan! Otosan, what are you doing home so soon?" Naruto asked, panicking. Sasuke got off him and sat down, his heart pounding slightly. He really didn't think they'd be caught by Naruto's parents, who weren't even supposed to be home.

"Our event got canceled due to the rain. Hmm, you never told me that you were going to have company over." Kushina, Naruto's mother replied, raising an eyebrow at the raven.

"We...well I just figured it would be okay! Sasuke sleeps over often and we have no school tomorrow." Naruto rambled, feeling embarrassed that his parents caught him making out with his best friend.

"How long has this been going on? Between you two?" Minato, Naruto's father asked, glaring at the raven.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Come on son. Your mother and I come home and see you and Sasuke making out on our couch. Something is obviously going on." Minato replied, walking towards the couch so he was standing in front of the two teenagers.

"Well...yes, but..." Naruto trailed off. This was so awkward for him. He would have eventually told his parents..but he didn't want them to find out like this!

"Just today, Minato-san. Right now, actually." Sasuke began to explain. "The lights went off and I decided to finally tell Naruto how I felt, only to find out he feels the same way to. I mean him no harm, and will treat him well and won't ever hurt him."

'What the hell Sasuke? Sounds like you're asking for his permission to marry me or something...' Naruto thought.

"It's about time!" Kushina laughed slightly, joining her husband on the other side of the couch.

"Eh?"

"Yes. Your mother is right, son. We've been waiting for this to happen. We're actually surprised it took this long. Oh, and Sasuke, if you ever break his heart I'll make sure it'll be your greatest regret."

"What? Wait..hold on..what's-" Before Naruto could finish, his mother hugged him.

"We're going to go to sleep. Try not to make too much noise. Goodnight!" With that his parents disappeared up the stairs.

"What...the hell was that about?" Naruto yelled, looking over to Sasuke.

"Hn. I think we just got your parents permission to date." Sasuke smirked, liking where everything had turned out.

"B...but I..." Naruto trailed off, not even remembering what he wanted to say. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the ravens mid-section, hugging him tightly.

"What does it matter, Naruto? They're okay with it, and they obviously saw the tension between us. Maybe it's a good thing." Sasuke replied as he cupped Naruto's face in his hands a placed a chaste kiss upon Naruto's lips. It was gentle again, and soft, holding as much love as the raven could pour into it.

A kiss on the lips: I love you

Haha, poor Naruto, his parents knew before he did.

Next chapter: A kiss on the hand


	3. Hand

About this chapter: They are Japanese high school students.

Warnings for this chapter: Mentioned abuse, slight molestation, some sadness, mentioned death

A Kiss on the Hand

"Did you see the new guy?"

"Yeah! He's cute."

"Is he? What does he look like?"

"Blond hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Blond hair, blue eyes? Where did he transfer from? Certainty not from somewhere here in Japan!"

"Germany, apparently."

Sasuke had heard enough. He didn't like gossip, and those guys and girls were talking about this new kid as if they were going to jump him the moment he walked in the classroom door.

Their teacher, Kakashi, had told them they'd be getting a new transfer student today. Some of the students claimed to have seen him in the principals office this morning, and being the teenagers they were, they started to gossip about him.

Kakashi cleared his throat to silence the students as he saw a figure appear at the door.

"We have a new student today class," He told his class as he looked over at the door and gestured for someone to come in. "Come in and introduce yourself." Kakashi smiled as a teenager walked into the room.

Sasuke gasped when he saw him. The way this new student looked, it wasn't something he was used to. He was used to dark eyes, dark hair, and the occasional odd color due to hair dyeing that some of the other students did. Yes, some students at school dyed their hair odd colors. Haruno Sakura was one of them. She dyed her hair pink. Sasuke was surprised that the school allowed it.

This, new student, however, had natural blond hair. He also had captivating eyes. They were blue. So blue that Sasuke could get lost in them.

"Guten morgen,(good morning)" The blond greeted, smiling. He was talking in another language, from what the class assumed to be German, if that was where he was really from. He continued on: "Ich heisse uzumaki naruto. Nett, euch kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe wir können gute freunde werden.(My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends.)"

The class looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he even knew Japanese, and if he did, what his accent would be like. A German who spoke Japanese must be a strange thing.

The blond laughed at their shocked expressions when he introduced himself in another language. He was sure they weren't expecting that.

"Sorry. I just figured I'd make a good first impression by talking in a language you won't understand," He replied, speaking in fluent Japanese with almost no accent.

"You...you do speak Japanese!" A student stuttered, impressed by his ability to speak so well.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'd come to a Japanese school without knowing the language? Besides, I've been speaking it since I was five."

The class began to bombard him with questions, but Kakashi stopped him, not wanting to overwhelm the new kid. That, and he had to get class started.

"Naruto, please sit next to Sasuke," Kakashi began, and looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, please raise your hand so Naruto knows who you are."

Sasuke raised his hand lazily, and Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Hi!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Hn."

Sasuke almost felt sorry for the blond. As soon as class was out he was basically attacked by the entire class who were insistent on asking questions. As he left the room to go to his next class he couldn't help but notice the pleading look upon Naruto's face.

Help me.

A week came and went and Naruto was still constantly bombarded with questions.

"Naruto! What was it like in Germany?"

"So...is that really your natural hair color? Why not let me take a peek down below to prove it?"

"Naruto? How about I take you out next week?"

Naruto seemed to gain quite a following. From both males and females. There were a lot of people trying to get a date with him.

At first, Naruto liked the attention. Quickly though, it got annoying. No one really wanted to get to know him. They only seemed to be interested in his looks, and a little about his homeland. When people talked to him, Naruto felt like they had x-ray eyes and were looking through his clothing. Like they were eye-raping him.

So now, during lunch, Naruto found himself on the roof, to avoid his 'admirers'.

"Oh. Great. You're here."

"Eh? What the hell is that supposed to mean, teme!" Naruto growled, sitting up.

"Tch. I usually eat here to get away from everyone." Sasuke responded as he sat down next to the blond, a bento in his arms.

"Yeah, well, you and me both. So maybe we can avoid people together." Naruto muttered, laying back down.

"You've gained a lot of attention in a very short time." Sasuke said as he separated his chopsticks and began eating his lunch.

"Yeah, not the type I wanted though." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"I mean no one really wants to get to know me. They all just want to take me out on a date. It's...weird. Someone groped me in the showers yesterday too."

"Hn. Well I guess it sucks for you then." Sasuke joked.

"Oh gee, thanks, bastard." Naruto smiled.

There was a comfortable silence between them. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Whenever he sat with someone, they would usually be talking on and on about nonsense, or they would sit in very uncomfortable silence. This however...

'This is nice.'

Weeks later, Sasuke found himself spending all of his free time at school with Naruto. They ate lunch together, sat next to one another in classes they had together, and even rode the bus to and from school with each other.

"So why did you come to Japan, anyway?" Sasuke asked one morning as they rode the bus. He realized he didn't even know why Naruto came to Japan in the first place.

"My mother is Japanese, and went to Germany for college. That's where she met my dad and they fell in love. So she stayed there. They got married an had me," Naruto began. He paused for a moment, seeming a little sad, and Sasuke spoke up.

"Uh, well, okay. That doesn't really-"

"They were...in an accident. A car accident, and were both killed." Naruto spoke in a low, sad tone. His voice was cracking slightly, as if he was going to cry.

Sasuke wanted to say something. Something to console him, but he had a feeling Naruto didn't want to be consoled.

"So I came here to live with my godfather. And that's pretty much it! Oh, and I know Japanese because my mother always wanted me to know it growing up, because it is her native tongue." Naruto smiled. Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto's mood had changed so quickly.

Sasuke found himself in an interesting predicament. He found himself wanted to see Naruto more and more often. He found himself texting Naruto while he was in class, and inviting him over to his house after school and even on Sundays. He even found himself texting Naruto 'good morning' and 'good night' on numerous occasions. Naruto had also started going over so often, that Sasuke's parents expected him.

He had gotten to know the blond quite well. Much better than any of the others who claimed to like him. Naruto, of course, had gotten a few friends. Real friends. One's that actually wanted to get to know him and hang out. Sabaku Gaara and Inuzuka Kiba had gotten quite close to the blond, sharing a good amount in common. Sasuke found Kiba and Gaara tagging along with him and Naruto went they hung out. Another two that had gotten somewhat close to Naruto, were Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji, an upperclassman. Neji seemed to take a special liking to Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous, but he didn't exactly know why.

Then there was Sai.

Sai was also an upperclassman. Who flirted with the blond like crazy. He always seemed to be trying to get into the poor blonds pants. He wasn't ashamed to show it either.

To Sasuke's relief, Naruto didn't like Sai, and avoided him as much as possible.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called as he opened the door to the roof. While Sasuke and Naruto hung out with others, the roof at lunch was just for them.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the scene before him. Naruto was shoved up against a wall, his lips being ravished by Sai. Sasuke, consumed with anger, and thinking that the blond was enjoying it, was about to leave, before he heard something.

"Just give in, Naruto-kun. I know you want this." Sai grinned, pinning Naruto's wrists above his head.

"No. I've told you no before, Sai-senpai and I will tell you again." Sasuke smirked at this. Not at the fact that Sai was molesting the blond, but at the fact that Naruto didn't want it.

'Shit, why am I standing here? I need to get him away from Sai.' Sasuke thought as he dashed over to the pair, ready to kick Sai's ass.

"I said no!" Naruto yelled as he ripped his wrists from Sai's grip. He clenched his fist and punched Sai in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Sai coughed in pain as he gasped for breath as he held his stomach, trying to soothe the pain he felt from the punch.

"I told you not to touch me! Do it again...and any part of you that touches me you won't get back!" Naruto was enraged. Sai stood up without a word, and made his way towards the door, glaring at Sasuke on the way out.

"Sasuke! I was just going to look for you." He smiled rubbing the back of his head his hand. Something in his face told Sasuke that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked his friend, concerned.

"Eh? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Something...in your eyes tells me that something is wrong."

"No! I'm fine. Come on! Let's go downstairs and meet Sakura-chan and Neji for lunch." Naruto said as he walked towards the door, but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"You were crying before I came here. I can tell." Sasuke said as he looked into Naruto's eyes. They were slightly red and a little puffy.

"No I wasn't. There was just dust in my eyes!" Naruto laughed, but it was fake. Sasuke was able to tell.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"I...I want them to stop coming onto me. They don't even want me for me. They see something different. Blond hair, blue eyes, a good looking body. It's all they want. I tried to get to know others. To go on dates. All they're interested in is sex. They don't care about me. I even tried telling Sai-senpai about my parents. He didn't care though. Do you know today is the year anniversary of their death?" Sasuke gasped at this. He didn't know it had already been a year since the blond's parents died. Now he felt bad for not knowing and not comforting his friend that he had gotten so close to.

"Sai-senpai found me crying up here. He told me that he'd comfort me. I believed him. But he didn't have the same thing in mind. I just want him to hug me. I needed someone. And he tried to push further. He doesn't care. He just wanted to get into my pants! He tried it too. He actually tried it! Today. Right here. Right now!" Naruto was yelling now, some tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You're an amazing person, Naruto. It's hard to believe people like you exist. You push aside your own problems in order to help others with theirs." Sasuke whispered. He let go of Naruto's wrist and held his chin in his hand, forcing the blond to look into his eyes.

"When Kiba's dog died and he was sad about it, you made him smile, and comforted him, despite the fact that you had to put your the cat you've had since you were a baby to sleep the day before. You were there beside Neji when his father passed away, even though you've lost both of your parents and are still suffering. When Sakura was crying because her boyfriend slapped her and she broke it off with him, you held her hand and held her, even though your godfather came home drunk the night before and abused you." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea how Sasuke knew about everything. It was true. All of it.

"Wha...Sasuke..how do you...I don't understand." Naruto sniffed, bring his sleeve up to wipe his tears, but more kept coming.

"I see it. I see what you do. I see how much you care for others. How much you do for them. How much you do and ask for nothing in return."

"No...no one ever..."

"No one ever knew. You hide it so well...wait, no, you don't hide it because you are genuine and sincere about it all. You..deserve someone who will sweep you off your feet. Someone you can just let go with. Someone who can take the weight off your shoulders." Sasuke whispered as he brought his hand to Naruto's left eyes. With his finger, he gently brushed away the tears before moving onto his other eye and doing the same thing. After which, he got on his knees in front of the blond and took the blond's right hand within his own.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"Allow me to be that person. Allow me to be the one to take the weight off your shoulders. Allow me to be the one you can come to and cry on. Allow me to be the one who loves you. Allow me to be the one you can be yourself with completely," He brought Naruto's hands close to his lips and looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Allow me to be your prince charming." He gently raised Naruto's hand to his lips, and kissed Naruto's hand gently.

A Kiss on the hand: I adore and admire you

 

I am actually very interested in language and accents. Even different accents from the same country, like the US, for example. I was born and raised in New Jersey and when I go to other states, I like comparing how different the people there and I speak. Even how words are pronounced differently. I also wonder how people's accent sound when they speak another language. Like a German who is speaking Japanese, for example. Or an English speaker speaking French. It all interests me, haha. I myself speak some Spanish and a touch of German and Japanese. I'm learning German now, actually. I plan to go to Germany with my father in the summer.

Okay, enough ranting. How did you like this? I thought it was pretty cute and sweet.

Next chapter: A kiss on the neck (that'll be a lemon)


	4. Neck

About this chapter: Vampires! (I had originally written something different for the neck kiss, but then realized that vampires will be better for this prompt!) This takes place in the 1800's, America

Chapter warnings: Lemon (not much of a warning. I'm sure you've all been waiting for one)! Naruto being a bit evil. 

~ A Kiss on the Neck ~

"Oh come on! There's no such things as vampires! It's old folk lore." Naruto exclaimed as he leaned back on his chair, rocking it slightly as he sipped his butterbeer (1)

"Say what you will, blondie, but my ancestors believe in them. Vampires are smart, and just stay hidden well." Kiba replied, taking a sip from his drink.

Kiba and Naruto were sitting in an old tavern. They had met their quite often, and the owners knew them well. The tavern was also quite popular amongst the townsfolk.

The bell to the tavern dinged and in walked a tall, pale man. He had piercing onyx eyes, and raven hair.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto agreed, smiling. He stood up and walked over to the raven, meaning to properly greet him, but the Uchiha ignored him and walked over to the cash register.

"You know what I want." Sasuke told the man at the register, bored. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed an arm around his shoulder.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and met the blond's gaze.

"Oi! Come join us for a drink, Sasuke!" He laughed gently, hoping to gain the Uchiha's attention.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Sasuke replied coldly.

"You don't have to be thirsty to drink something! How about hot chocolate or something? It's cold out there!"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied flatly as he took his bag from the cashier and paid.

"Tch, fine bastard. Why do you have to be so anti-social?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Well," Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I wasn't exactly anti-social in bed last night, now was I?" Sasuke asked, smirking. He walked off and left the tavern. As he opened the door, some snow flew in.

Naruto gasped and turned completely red, unable to believe what Sasuke had just said, and in public too! He was lucky no one had heard him!

"What the hell did he say to you to make you turn red?" Kiba asked, watching as his best friend sat down and sipped at his butterbeer.

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at the Uchiha for uttering such things in public. "Don't worry about it, Kiba."

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond tidy up his tiny apartment. He was currently sweeping the small kitchen. Sasuke always felt bad for the blond for living in such a small apartment. He deserved so much more, and he deserved better than what he got.

He also deserved to be treated better than how the villagers treated him.

Twenty-three years ago, Naruto was born. His mother was hated by the villagers for reasons Naruto never learned. She had always been a single mother, and Naruto had never met his father, which he believed was partially the reason that the villagers hated his mother. A single woman, and a mother none-the-less, was a very rare occurrence.

She died when Naruto was only seven years old, and he was taken into the care of Kakashi Hatake, an old friend of his mother. Naruto continued to live with Kakashi until he was old enough to be independent. Although he loved the man like a father, he didn't want to burden him any more than he had to, especially because the village hated him. He didn't want Kakashi to face the backlash.

Deciding it was time to visit the blue-eyed man, Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. Within seconds, the door opened and Naruto stood, greeting him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come in, and hurry up too! It's freezing outside." Naruto smiled as he let the raven in. He closed the door behind him and shivered. It was still snowing heavily outside.

"I'm guessing you don't want a drink?" It was more of a statement. Naruto has known Sasuke for years, and every time he offered him a drink, Sasuke would turn it down.

"No, thank you." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket and placed it on the jacket holder. He took off his snow-covered boots as well.

"So, how are you this fine evening, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Cut the shit Naruto." Sasuke replied, seemingly angry.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've heard the rumors, and I know they're just that. Rumors. How can you just let people talk?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat next to the blond at the table.

"It's not like I'm not used to it...I just don't even know what to do. Of course they're rumors. I would never..." Naruto paused, frowning. He hadn't come to terms with what had happened, because he didn't want to believe that it happened. "I would never kill him! He was like a father to me..."

"I know, Naruto, I know." Sasuke said as he reached forward and stroked Naruto's cheek gently, in attempt to comfort him.

XOXOXOXO

"What...what am I being arrested for?" Naruto exclaimed as he was held back.

"For the murder of one, Kakashi, Hatake. You will be sentenced to death through hanging. Your trial is set for the morning." The man replied. He had shoulder length, gray hair, with a hint of blue, and cold, green eyes.

"What! Mizuki! No. I didn't, I didn't do it! You've known me since I was a child Hey, hey wait!" Naruto yelled as he was tossed into a dark, damp, cold cell.

"Yes. I have known you since you were a child. Therefore, I know that you are a monster." Mizuki smirked, closing the cell and walking off, ignoring Naruto's screams and protests.

XOXOXOXO

"I can give you something you never thought possible." Sasuke smirked. He had wanted to do this for so long. Ever since he and Naruto had become lovers. He refused to do it against Naruto's will, though.

"Sasuke...how did you even...How'd you get in here? Did you get a key?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling slightly frightened by Sasuke's presence.

"Don't worry too much about that, Naruto. As I have said, I can give you something you never thought possible. We can leave here, we can leave this village and never return."

"I...don't understand what you're talking about. Even if I do get away, they'll send the guards after me. They'll catch me before I even leave the village."

"No, they will not. I will also be with you. If you'd like, we can turn this village into dust."

"I still don't get you." Naruto sighed.

"Do you ever wonder why I never eat or drink?" Sasuke began advancing on the blond, who was slowly backing himself into a corner.

"Do you ever wonder why I'm only outside at night?" Naruto's back hit the wall, and Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head.

"I'm a vampire, Naruto."

If Naruto wasn't going to die tomorrow, he would have laughed in Sasuke's face.

"Vampires don't exist." Naruto stated, very sure of himself.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Sasuke whispered, lowering his face and burying it in Naruto's neck. He let his fangs seep into Naruto's neck gently, drawing a little bit of blood that he drank up.

"That's...NO! It's impossible!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke away. Immediately, Naruto brought his hand to his neck, stopping the blood flow.

"I assure you it is not impossible." Sasuke smirked, licking his lips and tasting blood. He advanced on Naruto again.

"Stop. Don't come near me!"

"Mmm, I've always wanted you, Naruto. In more ways than one. Even more than what I get already." He whispered in Naruto's ear, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. He ripped Naruto from the wall and threw him onto the small, dirty bed that was in the cell.

"Sasuke-" Naruto whispered in shock, his eyes widened as Sasuke crawled over him, on his hands and knees.

"I'd never hurt you," He whispered, placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Let me turn you. You can seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

"You don't make sense, Sasuke." Naruto whispered breathlessly. He was panting at what Sasuke was doing to his neck. The raven was gently nipping at his neck, adding in his tongue at certain parts.

"I'm making perfect sense." Sasuke said as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt. Naruto lifted himself slightly, so Sasuke could rid him of his shirt. Once it was off, the raven through his own shirt to the floor and attacked Naruto's chest.

"Nnn." Naruto moaned as Sasuke latched onto his left nipple, sucking slightly, while his hands worked on the buttons to his pants. He pulled away from Naruto's chest and gave the blond a quick kiss on his lips. He made quick work of them and smirked as he saw the bulge in his lovers boxers.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, wondering why Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Hn?" Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips, immediately plunging his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern. He palmed Naruto's erection through the boxer, causing said blond to moan into his mouth. Naruto wound his hands into Sasuke's hair, pulled him closer.

Sasuke pulled away and unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them and his boxer off in one go. Within seconds, he was on Naruto, stripping the blond of the last of his clothing.

"Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto all but screamed, pulling the Uchiha against him, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

The pair moaned as their erections rubbed up against the other, slick with pre-cum.

"Let me turn you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he shifted their bodies. He pushed Naruto's legs against his chest, and quickly stuck two of his fingers into his own mouth, moistening them quickly before taking them out and pushing one into the blond. Naruto squirmed slightly, but let Sasuke continue. The dark-eyed man made quick with his work, preparing the blond soundlessly before spitting into his hand and quickly slicking himself up.

"No, I won't let you!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed himself into the tight heat, immediately thrusting into his blond lover.

"You're...go-going to die otherwise." Sasuke groaned, enjoying the hear and tightness of the one and only mad he ever loved.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrust into him at a quick pace, continuously hitting his prostate, causing pleasure to race up and down his entire body. He moved his legs so they were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, bringing Sasuke closer with his thrusts.

"No...no!" Naruto moaned, answering Sasuke's earlier statement.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, barely able to speak with the intense pleasure that was consuming him. His cock felt like it was in a vice grip.

'Damn. He's always so tight. It's unbelievable.' Sasuke thought as he quickened his pace, the room was eerily quiet, save for the heavy breathing and slapping of skin against skin.

"Sasuke, harder!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and complied, snapping his hips, causing his cock to bury deeper inside of Naruto. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke, letting his nails dig harshly into Sasuke's back.

"Ah, ah, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he let go, his cum spraying onto his and Sasuke's chest. His arms went slack and he unwound his legs from Sasuke hips. The raven thrust twice more before groaning in pleasure, releasing inside of the blond. He collapsed on top of the blond.

After a few minutes of silence, allowing the couple to catch their breath, Naruto spoke up;

"So...what is going to happen if you...turn me?" Naruto reluctantly asked.

"You will become immortal, and you will become stronger. You can get revenge on those who have wronged you." Sasuke replied, moving slightly so his fave was once again buried into Naruto's neck. He nipped harshly, drawing blood.

"I can...kill him? The one who framed me...the one who...killed Kakashi and blamed me for it?"

"Yes." Sasuke whispered.

"...and what of us?" Naruto asked.

"We can be together...for eternity. Nothing will hold us back anymore." Sasuke smirked into the blond's neck, baring his fangs, ready to attack.

"Do it."

XOXOXOXOXO

"How did you escape?" Mizuki yelled out, wide-eyed and fearful from his position on the floor. He was nursing his broken ankle. Naruto loomed over him, smirking.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto replied, eyes filled with hatred.

"What are you going to do...kill me too?" Mizuki asked, glaring at the blond.

"Kill you too? I'm not stupid, Mizuki. I know you were the one who killed my father (2) and I know you framed me."

Mizuki gasped in shock.

"No...how did you know?"

"He knew all along." Sasuke stepped into the room, wrapping his arms around Naruto from behind.

"So...what are you going to do to me?" Mizuki asked, fear suddenly lacing his entire being. He heard rumors about Sasuke. Rumors about vampires, but he never put two and two together.

"Mmm, well I am quite...hungry." Naruto smirked, jumping onto Mizuki, sinking his fangs into his neck, causing Mizuki to scream in agony.

"No. No you monster!" He yelled out, feeling his miserable life leaving his body.

"No, Mizuki, you're the monster."

XOXOXOXO

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto yelled as they released together, falling to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"I never get tired of you." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke's lips, pulling away with a loud smack.

"Same goes for me. I've always loved you. If you hadn't agreed to being turned, I think I would have done it against your will. I wouldn't be able to go on without you." Sasuke confessed. They shifted so Sasuke was holding Naruto from behind.

"Ha! I'd have fought you off!" Naruto laughed gently.

"Tch, as if you could beat me. Especially when you were human." Sasuke replied, nibbling on Naruto's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's just hard to believe it's been almost two hundred years since you turned me."

"Mmm, and I still love you more and more each day."

"Likewise."

Sasuke let his lips trail down from Naruto's ear to his neck. He places small, tender kisses on the blocks neck.

A kiss on the neck: I want you

(1) Butterbeer: In case you don't know, it's from Harry Potter, and no, it's not actually beer. It's non-alcoholic. There are recipes all over online. I've made it once. It's good! I also tried warm butterbeer when I went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was yummy, and better than when I made it. Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, go to The Wizarding World on Harry Potter in Universal, Orlando. It's amazing and magical and brings everything to life from the books. I loved it and desperately want to go back! (Now I'm in the mood to read Harry Potter fanfiction!)

(2) Naruto see's Kakashi as his father, so he called him such.

Tell me how you liked this chapter please! Any other suggestions on kisses? I got forehead, and stomach.

Next chapter: Kiss on the stomach. (It's going to be mpreg, but the only chapter with it so feel free to skip it if you'd like!)


	5. Stomach

About this chapter: Set in the ninja world. Sort of an alternate time line. Naruto's parents are alive, but the Uchiha clan isn't. Sasuke never left.

Chapter warnings: Mpreg, which yes, I am aware it's impossible. This will be the only chapter with Mpreg. It's fitting for a kiss on the stomach. Lemon. Pregnancy symptoms being exaggerated. The author not explaining how a male can get pregnant.

Signs of pregnancy: (I'm sure most people know all this but I'm going to list it all anyway) Unexplained fatigue is one of the earliest signs of pregnancy, , frequent urination, nausea/vomiting, shortness of breath, backaches (yes, even in the early stages), headaches, food cravings, mood swings

~ A kiss on the stomach ~

There was a blond and a raven alone, in the room. The raven was sitting comfortably on the armchair, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Every now and then he'd let out a pleased moan, showing the blond that he was enjoying what was happening between them. The blond's face was buried in the ravens neck, kissing and sucking as he constantly impaled himself on the ravens thick cock.

"Ah, ah! Sa...Sasuke!" The blond moaned as he pulled away from Sasuke's neck to tilt his head back in pleasure.

"Na...Naruto! Don't stop!" Sasuke moaned as he help tightly onto Naruto's hips, to help him move. He dug his nails roughly into the blond's hips as he guided him up and down on his lap. Sasuke was panting harshly, overcome with pleasure. He looked down at his lap, where he and Naruto were connected, and watched as his cock disappeared into the tight, wet, heat, and reappeared moments later, only to be plunged into the blond again. Each thrust inside was hitting Naruto's prostate dead on, causing the blue-eyed Jounin to almost squeal in intense pleasure.

"Mmm, I love you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he felt himself explode. His mind burst in white heat as he released into the blond, only slightly noticing that the condom he was wearing broke.

"Nnnn...No!" Naruto tried to yell, but it came out more like a mumbled moan. He shook through his orgasm as he came all over his and Sasuke's chest. Immediately, he collapsed onto Sasuke, who held him close, still inside.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke panted, still recovering from his intense orgasm. "The condom broke."

"No shit bastard!" Naruto yelled back, shifting his hips so Sasuke limp member came out of him. Naruto winced slightly as some of Sasuke's cum leaked out.

"Why do you even make me to wear one? It's not like either of us have anything. We're both clean. We've also been having sex for a year now. Are you really going to make me wear one for the rest of our sexual lives?" Sasuke asked as he brushed Naruto's sweaty bangs out of his face.

"I just...don't like the feeling of your cum leaking out of my ass! It feels weird and...I don't know! I just don't like it." Naruto blushed slightly, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's. The raven sighed and shook his head as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Naruto's lips.

"So I'm going to have to always wear one? Come on. It feels so much better without one. I can fully feel you if I don't wear one."

"No! If you don't wear one you're not getting anywhere near me!" Naruto stated, frowning in seriousness.

"Tch, fine! Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Three Weeks

"Hello, Sasuke." Kushina greeted, smiling at her sons boyfriend.

"Hello Kushina-san," He smiled at the red-head. He looked over at Naruto's blond father, the Hokage, and nodded a greeting; "Minato-san. Where's Naruto?" He asked. He and Naruto were meeting their friends at the lake at three to go for a swim. It was now 3:30 and Naruto didn't show up, so Sasuke offered to check up on him.

"He's asleep, actually." Kushina answered.

"Asleep?" Sasuke asked, confused as to why the blond was asleep at 3:30 in the afternoon. It wasn't like Naruto.

"Yes, he said he's been overly tired lately, and has been sleeping quite a lot. I think it's the influx of missions he's been taking. He's determined to make ANBU status by the end of the year. I've told him to take it easy, but you know him. When he's determined to do something, he won't stop until it's achieved." Minato smiled, a little worried, but all the bit proud of his son.

"Feel free to wake him up, Sasuke. He's slept enough by now. He probably doesn't even know that he slept passed when he was supposed to meet you all." Kushina told the raven.

XOXOXOXO

"Oi, wake up." Sasuke said, shaking Naruto.

"Hmm, wha? What's is it?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He immediately smiled when he realized who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted happily.

"You know we were supposed to go swimming, right?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, yeah. I woke up at eight, ate something and decided to go back to sleep for a little bit. I was still really tired. You said 3, right?"

"It's already after 3, dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Eh. EH! What? I slept that long? Why did I sleep that long?" Naruto panicked as he got out of bed and pranced around his room, undressing and redressing into his swim trunks.

"Who knows, but come on, let's go."

Six Weeks

Naruto yawned loudly as he awoke in Sasuke's arms.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sasuke greeted, smiling as he kissed the blond.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted back, smiling as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They widened suddenly as he got up and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds, Sasuke was able to hear gagging coming from the bathroom.

"Naruto?" He called out as he got off the bed and joined his boyfriend in the bathroom. When he entered, he saw Naruto kneeling over the toilet. His hands were on the seat as he heaved and gagged, emptying out whatever was in his stomach. Sasuke's nose crinkled in disgust as the smell of vomit entered his nostrils.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down next to Naruto, and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Naruto was panting and his eyes were slightly watery.

"What the hell does it look like?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm trying to comfort you, moron." Sasuke replied as he stood up and went to the sink. There was a cup there, used to rinse his mouth out after he brushed his teeth. He filled it with water and handed it to Naruto. The blond took it and took a sip, rinsing out his mouth before spitting it into the toilet. He slowly stood up and flushed the toilet, holding his stomach as he made his way over to Sasuke. He frowned and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"I...don't feel so good." He groaned. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him close.

"I can see that. Think it was something you ate last night?" Sasuke asked, recalling that he and Naruto ate two different meals at the restaurant they were at last night.

"Maybe." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest.

"Come on. I'll take you home. Maybe your mother can give you something to feel better."

XOXOXOXO

"It's possible that it was something you ate, Naruto. I told you not to eat ramen all the time." Minato joked, ruffling his sons hair.

"S'not ramen! Ramen wouldn't do this to me. Plus, my head hurts too! That has nothing to do with why I'm puking my guts out." Naruto mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Well, whatever it was, you just need to let it pass," Kushina said. "Sasuke, can you take him to his room please? I'll bring him some soup in a few minutes."

"Yes, of course Kushina-san."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Your head hurts too? You didn't tell me that. Are you sure it's not from to much thinking?" Sasuke joked as he tucked Naruto in.

"Shut up, bastard! I could be dying here and you're making fun of me."

"You aren't dying, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his over dramatic boyfriend.

"Hey, Sasuke, will you stay here with me for a little while?" Naruto asked, his eyes drooping.

"I'll stay as long as you'd like me too." Sasuke smiled, caressing Naruto's cheek lovingly.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he leaned into the touch.

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about that." Sasuke replied, a bit more serious this time.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we move in together? It gets lonely where I am. I wanted to move into an apartment closer to the center of the village. Would you like to do that? Get an apartment together?" Sasuke asked.

"Really?" Naruto sat up, suddenly more excited, but regretted it as soon as he did, because within seconds, he was in the bathroom.

Ten Weeks

"Why are you even yelling at me?" Sasuke asked, holding his head in attempt to soothe his headache.

"I told you where I wanted the couch, and you didn't listen and put it somewhere else!" Naruto yelled, frowning as he folded his arms.

"Naruto..what...what the hell? You're really getting mad over that? Are you turning into a girl or something? If you are I don't think this will really work out." Sasuke joked, regretting saying what he said the moment the words left his lips.

"You...you don't want to be with me anymore? Is that it? Is this an excuse to break up with me?" Naruto's bottom lip quivered slightly as his blue eyes got watery.

"No...no! I was kidding. Damn, stop crying! Stop it!" Sasuke demanded, watching tears roll down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto didn't cry for petty things like this. Naruto rarely cried at all, especially over stupid things like this.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming (and locking) the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

Fourteen Weeks

"Naruto! If you keep groaning like that I'll give you a real reason to do so. Stop complaining." Sakura warned as she shook her head at her friend. The two had a short B-class mission together, and Naruto was complaining the whole time. Sometimes about his head, sometimes about his back, but most of the time about feeling nauseous.

"But Sakura-chan," He whined, "My back hurts, and I still feel like I'm going to puke." Naruto replied, holding his stomach.

"Oh come on! Suck it up. Boy's can be such babies when it comes to not feeling well." Sakura shook her head as she stopped, causing Naruto to walk into her back.

"Eh? Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned to him, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm, well you don't have a fever. I don't know what else could be wrong with you. Maybe your body is just strained from training. That can explain your back aches. Your headaches, well, maybe from stress? As for nausea. It could be from eating all the ramen you've been eating." Sakura explained, trying to figure out why Naruto had been feeling sick for almost three months.

"But...I've always eaten ramen! It's never done anything to me before!" Naruto exclaimed as the pair began to walk again, meeting the Konoha gates and walking through.

"I don't know. I can set you up with an examination with Tsunade-san tomorrow if you want." Sakura shrugged, deciding to ask Tsunade what could possibly be wrong with the blond.

"Yes! Sounds perfect. I'll uh, meet you in the Hokage's office in a few minutes to make the mission report."

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to take a piss!" Naruto replied as he ran off.

"Again? That's the third time in an hour!"

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke smiled as he heard the door click, and some shuffling. Naruto was finally home, after his four week mission. Sasuke got up from his position on the couch to greet Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke walked up to the blond and pulled him into a tight hug. He was about to kiss him, but his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, enjoying the closeness and wondering why Sasuke suddenly pulled away.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt carefully, observing his stomach, noticing something a little off.

"You've gained some weight." Sasuke responded calmly.

"What? I haven't seen you in four weeks and the first thing you tell me is that I've gained weight?" Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke's hands away and pulling his shirt down.

"Not that much! Maybe a few pounds! Naruto, wait!" Sasuke regretted telling Naruto that he gained weight, because the blond had stomped into their bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Next Day

Naruto took Sakura's advice, and decided to see Tsunade. His parents and Sasuke had accompanied him as well, a little worried at Naruto's change withing the last few weeks. They also wanted to know what was wrong with him so they could fix it right away.

Naruto had gone through more tests than he ever had in his entire life. It seemed like Tsunade got the same answer in every test, but kept second guessing herself, as if she didn't believe the results.

Currently, she was anazlyzing the final test as Naruto, his parents, and Sasuke were in the next room, waiting on her.

Tsunade chuckled at the situation that was about to unfold in front of her when she got the results for what was wrong with Naruto. She walked into the room, greeted by two worried parents, a nervous raven, and a curious blond.

"Well, I found out what's wrong with him." Tsunade announced to the small group in the room

"What is it?" Naruto asked, turning on the examination table to meet the blonde med-nin.

"Naruto, Sasuke has been the only one you've had sex with, right?" Tsunade asked, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he blushed.

"Tsunade, what does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, angry that Tsunade even believed it was possible for Naruto to cheat.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called out, ignoring Sasuke.

"Of course! I would never cheat on him." Naruto stated honestly.

"Hmm, and when you have sex, do you use a condom?" She asked.

"Tsunade! What is the meaning of this?" Minato asked, standing up, none too happy about hearing about his sons sex life, and not exactly wanting Tsunade to know about it either.

"It's relevant, Minato-sama, I promise."

"Well...uh, yes...but one broke..." Naruto replied, looking down at his feet, uncomfortable with speaking about this in front of his parents.

"Oh, and it was, let me guess..almot three months ago? Twelve weeks to be more exact." She smiled, enjoying the gasps that filled the room.

"What...how did you..." Sasuke couldn't even finish what he wanted to say.

"Well, I've figured out what is wrong with Naruto. Except I wouldn't say anything is really wrong." Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade, please tell me my boy is okay!" Kushina said, not liking that Tsunade wasn't telling anyone what was wrong.

"Of course he's okay." Tsunade said, placing her hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair slightly. Naruto frowned and pushed Tsunade's hand away.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke pressed, sick of waiting.

"A certain person in this room will be a mommy is twenty-seven weeks," She paused for a moment, and everyone looked over at Kushina, who was wide-eyed.

"...And it's not Kushina." Tsunade smiled, looking at the youngest blond in the room.

"Wha...what? What are you talking about Tsunade-baachan? That's not funny!" Naruto frowned, not liking the idea that Tsunade was joking about his medical condition.

"I'd say it's more exciting, maybe. You and Sasuke will be parents. Congratulations Naruto, you're pregnant."

"No, it's not possible. He's a man, Tsunade. Stop kidding around and tell us what's wrong with my son."

"It's no joke, Minato-sama. I assure you. He's also had many symptoms that pregnant women get. It's not possible? I thought so too, but here is your nineteen year old son, sitting here, knocked up."

"Don't speak about him like that!"

"It's true. He's knocked up. You and Kushina will be grandparents very soon. I'm sure the baby will be adorable, too. Look at these two. They both have a fan club. Can you imagine what their child will look like?"

"How can you be so calm!"

"Why shouldn't I? He'll be okay. I'll personally look over him and perform the operation when he's ready to give birth."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Sasuke and Naruto stood silent as Naruto's parents fought with Tsunade.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he took Naruto's hand. Naruto seemed to be in shock.

"Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto said honestly. Sasuke knew it took everything for Naruto to say that. Naruto was never afraid, or never admitted that he was.

'He must really be terrified if he's admitting it.' Sasuke thought as he took his boyfriends hand.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. You'll be okay." Sasuke spoke with honesty.

"Are you happy about it?" Naruto asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Happy? Of course I'm happy! I'm going to have a baby with the one I love most."

"Do you...really mean that?" Naruto asked, looking into Sasuke's eyes and smiling.

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. He let his lips linger a bit of distance from Naruto's before he dove in for a kiss. Naruto tensed up slightly before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer.

"Well look, they seem happy with it." Tsunade said, nodding towards the young couple. Kushina and Minato looked over to their son and the raven and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose they are. I guess this isn't bad after all. We've always wanted children. These two are set financially for a child, both being Jounin, and they aren't really children anymore. Maybe this will work out better than we think." Kushina smiled, resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"There is one little detail I'd like to discuss, Sasuke." Minato said, and Sasuke didn't like the way Minato was looking at him.

"Yes?"

"The fact that you got my son pregnant, you little shit!"

Thirty Weeks

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered into the darkness when he felt his bed mate moving around. Sasuke reached over and turned on the light that was beside the bed and turned to Naruto. The blond was sitting up against the backboard, panting slightly. His hands were rubbing his swelled stomach.

"They're kicking...and it woke me up." Naruto smiled as he took Sasuke's hand and brought it to a certain part on his stomach, and pressed down. Sasuke jumped slightly as he felt one of the babies kicking.

"Looks like these two will be just as hyper as you, ne?" Sasuke smiled as he reached forward and kissed Naruto's lips.

"I love you," He whispered as he lifted Naruto's shirt, and looked down at his baby bump. In just ten weeks the twins were going to be born. Sasuke was beyond excited. He was was going to have a family with Naruto. Nothing was better than that. Naruto made him feel at such peace, and now, knowing they were going to be parents, Sasuke felt the urge to protect that babies, and Naruto, with everything he has.

"I love you." He whispered again, placing his lips gently against the baby bump, feeling the warmth of his lover, and the gently kicks of his babies.

A kiss on the stomach: I cherish you and will take care of you.

Aww, that was really cute right? Hope you all liked it!

Next chapter: A kiss on the forehead


	6. Forehead

About this chapter: Could be considered canon-verse. In the future, perhaps, haha, would be nice, right? Also this chapter is pretty much a PWP.

Chapter rating: R

Warnings for this chapter: Lemon! Some OOC and...'name' calling. You'll see!

Title: Pretend

~ A Kiss on the Forehead ~

If someone would have told Naruto that he would randomly run into Sasuke only one month after their infamous fight at the Valley of the End, he wouldn't have believed them and would have probably laughed in their faces.

Yet here he was, having a stare down with one, Uchiha Sasuke.

For a few moments, niether of them said anything. Naruto, mostly out of shock.

"Hn, Naruto." Sasuke spoke as a greeting, smirking at the blond standing only a few feet away from him.

Naruto blinked in shock, unsure what to do in this situation.

"What the hell, Sasuke! Come...come back! I'll fight you again. Right now! Right here!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to charge at his best friend, to beat him this time, and bring him back home to Konoha where he belonged.

"I'll come back-" Sasuke began.

"Eh?" Naruto replied, stopping mid-attack.

"But not now. Not before I get revenge on my brother."

"Sasuke..." Naruto, for the first time ever, was at a lose for words. He didn't know what to say. Sasuke said he would come back, so what would be the harm in letting him go.

"It's a promise, Naruto. Once I have my revenge, I'll return to you, to Konoha."

They had met again, accidentally, three months later.

"Shit, and I thought I was the one chasing you!" Naruto half joked when Sasuke approached him

And here he was, years later, waiting inside of a cave for his best friend – and lover – to show up.

Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's missing-nin that ever one was after. That every one wanted dead.

Except for Naruto, of course.

Naruto gasped as hes was suddenly pulled up against a broad chest. A mouth went to his ear and blew into it.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned.

"Who else?" Sasuke whispered seductively as he kissed the blond's neck, causing Naruto to tilt his head and give Sasuke more access to his neck.

"You've always loved this, when I kiss your neck." Sasuke whispered.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned, holding onto Sasuke's hands, which were currently underneath his shirt, playing with his nipples.

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Care to tell me why?" Naruto almost whimpered at the loss of pleasure to his neck and nipples. The ravens hands were still underneath his shirt, but weren't doing anything. Naruto could feel himself harden as Sasuke breathed onto his neck.

"I was just," He turned in Sasuke's embrace, so he could face his beloved. "...thinking."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Perhaps you shouldn't be doing that, you could get hurt."

"Sh...shut up, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling himself getting slightly angry at the teasing, but stopped when he realized the situation. He didn't want to get mad and cause him and Sasuke to fight. That would leave to Sasuke leaving, and he hadn't seen Sasuke in a month and missed the raven.

Plus, he wanted to get laid.

"I'm teasing you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smiled, and Naruto smiled back. Sasuke hadn't called him that in years. Even though it was meant as an insult, Sasuke meant it more to be a joke, and meant it in an almost endearing way.

It was times like these, when they were alone, whether it be in the village, or in this cave, that Sasuke could pretend.

He'd pretend he wasn't a missing-nin, and he'd pretend that there wasn't a bounty on his head. He'd pretend that they were back in Konoha, together. Truly together. That he was an ANBU captain without a dark past, and Naruto was his husband, the Hokage, and they had a family. He'd pretend they were happy.

'Wishful thinking.' He thought to himself as he pushed Naruto to the ground, causing the blond to gaze up at him.

"What the hell, Sas-" He was on top of him in seconds, ravishing him, pulling his clothes off, wanting to get on with it. To Sasuke, it had been too long since he'd seen the blond.

Naruto leaned forward as his hands undid the purple rope around Sasuke's waist. He unraveled it and threw it to the side, as Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket, revealing the chain mail shirt underneath. He tugged the bottom of it and Naruto lifted his arms so Sasuke could pull off the shirt completely.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Naruto moaned, pulling the raven closer to him. Naruto locked lips with his lover, immediately gaining access into his mouth. Their tongues clashed, fighting with one another for dominance. Sasuke's hands left Naruto's waist in order to pull off his own shirt, tossing it into the pile of Naruto's clothes.

Naruto leaned forward slightly and nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke laughed slightly and broke the kiss.

Naruto groaned at the loss and leaned forward in an attempt to capture Sasuke's lips again, but Sasuke shook his head and pushed Naruto harshly to the ground. He straddled him and worked on ridding the blond of his pants.

"Hurry it up!" Naruto said, breathless. He reached forward to touch Sasuke's pale chest. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down quickly, before Sasuke could respond.

"I said hurry up! I don't want foreplay. Just fuck me!" Naruto yelled, moving his hands to Sasuke's pants. They were shaking slightly, and Naruto wasn't exactly sure why.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying Naruto's sudden dominance. There'd be a certain point where Sasuke would inter-vein, but for now, he'd let Naruto have his way.

The blond made quick work with the raven's pants, pulling his pants and boxer's down in one go. Sasuke's member sprang up, anticipating the coming actions.

Naruto licked his lips as he stared at Sasuke's member.

"You want it, then take it." Sasuke growled, and Naruto obliged.

"Do you want it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pushing Sasuke off of him and onto the ground. He crawled over to him and lowered his face to the raven's cock. He nuzzled it with his cheek, causing Sasuke to tense up slightly.

"Of course I want it, dobe. Now shut up and suck my cock." Sasuke said as he sat up slightly. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and forced him onto his cock.

"Yes," Sasuke moaned as Naruto swallowed him deeper, relaxing his gag reflex to fully take him in.

"Yes, suck it. Suck it Naruto. I know you love it." Sasuke bit his lip, trying to silent his moans, not wanting to make too much noise.

Naruto bobbed his head slowly, making Sasuke grip his hair tighter, and force him down on his cock as Naruto pulled away. Sasuke was being a little too rough. His grip on Naruto's hair was a little too tight and the blonds throat was getting sore from the constant abuse. Naruto, however, enjoyed the rough treatment a bit.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hair loosened a bit and Naruto took the opportunity to pull away.

"Enough." Naruto panted, clearing his throat slightly in attempts to sooth it. His shaking hands made their way to his pants. They were already unbuttoned, so Naruto pulled down the zipper and quickly pulled his pants off.

"No boxers, Naruto? I guess you are anxious." Sasuke smirked. He sat up and cupped Naruto's cheek gently. He caressed the blonds cheek, before leaning forward and kissing Naruto lightly, lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered as he laid Naruto down gently. He ran his hand up and down Naruto's sides, causing goosebumps to breakout through Naruto's skin.

"Sasuke-"

"Shh." Sasuke captured Naruto's lips and thrust forward, into the blond.

Naruto pulled away and yelled out in pain, surprised that Sasuke had suddenly thrust into him, unprepared.

"What the hell?" He groaned.

"You said you wanted it, right? You like it rough, don't you. Look at you. Look how hard you are, you little slut." Sasuke pulled out and turned Naruto around. He forced him up so he was on his knees and thrust in again, hitting something inside Naruto, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"There! Sasuke, hit there again!" Naruto moved backwards, meeting all of Sasuke's harsh thrusts.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto whimpered and moved his hand to his cock, stroking it in tune with Sasuke's thrusts.

"No!" Sasuke reprimanded, grabbing Naruto's hand and stopping him from pleasuring himself.

"Wha...t?" Naruto panted, shifting his hips, still meeting Sasuke's thrusts to his prostate.

"You're going to cum from me fucking you, and that's it. You'll enjoy it like the slut you are." Sasuke tossed his head back and closed his eyes. He thrust his hips quickly, wanting completion, wanting to bury himself into the moron, as far as he could go.

"Damn it, bastard. I told you not to call me a slut! I'm not a slut!" Naruto panted out slowly.

"Oh Naruto, you are," Sasuke said. He opened his eyes and leaned forward until his chest was flush against Naruto's back. He gripped Naruto's hands within his own and and continued his savage thrusts, hitting Naruto's prostate with each snap of the hips.

"Nnn..no...no...I!" Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips against Sasuke's, wanted more pleasure.

"Ha...harder, harder!" Naruto pleaded.

"Mmm, admit it Naruto. Admit you're my slut and I'll do anything you want." Sasuke slowed his thrust, purposely missing Naruto's prostate.

Naruto, groaned at the loss of pleasure. He was so close.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto frowned, moving his hips in attempts to get Sasuke to move faster, to pleasure him.

"Say it! Say it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, picking up the pace slightly.

"No...no!" Naruto whimpered.

"Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you. How much of a slut you are. A slut for me! Only me!" Sasuke yelled, hitting Naruto's prostate.

"I...I like it Sasuke! I love when you fuck me!" Sasuke's thrust got harsher and harder. Naruto could feel himself getting closer and closer. Only a little more...just a little more.

"What else Naruto?"

"I'm...I'm your slut Sasuke...only you will ever do this to me!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself explode, his cum mixing with the dirt on the cave floor.

Sasuke held onto Naruto's hips tightly, his nails diffing into his skin, causing blood to drip down Naruto's hips.

"Shit." Sasuke groaned as he came into his lover, thrusting a few more times before collapsing onto Naruto.

Sasuke shifted to his side and pulled Naruto into his arms, lazily kissing different parts of Naruto's face.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke replied, running his hand through Naruto's golden locks.

"Let's get to the hotel room now." Sasuke stood up slowly and stretched, retrieving his clothes that were tossed about throughout the cave.

"Eh...EH? You...you got a hotel room? Why did we have sex in this cave then? We could have had sex on a nice, comfortable bed!" Naruto yelled, angry.

"It's not my fault you got friendly with me." Sasuke smirked, handing Naruto his clothes.

Night had fallen and Naruto was fast asleep, his back almost plastered to Sasuke's chest. The raven had his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto, holding the blond tight, afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered into the night. He knew Naruto was asleep, but he felt the need to apologize.

"I wish I could give you a better life. A life where we could be happy." Sasuke unwrapped his arms around Naruto and say up, frowning. This was something he had to do. As much as it hurt, he had to let go. He had to make Naruto let go.

"You have no future with me. This won't go anywhere, and if they catch you with me, they'll kill you." He walked over to the closet and grabbed his traveling bag. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He put it by the bed side table and walked over to Naruto's side of the bed.

The blond looked so peaceful.

It would only last so long.

"I love you, Naruto. More than anything. Don't ever forget that." He whispered as he leaned down and brushed a the few strands of hair away from Naruto's face and kissed Naruto on the forehead, letting his lips linger on Naruto's warm skin before pulling away.

When Naruto woke up the next morning, Sasuke was gone. A small piece of paper being the only clue.

At some point, you have to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants you dead. The hard thing is finding the courage to do it (1). I can't live life one the run anymore, and I refuse to drag you down with me. I love you more than anything else in this world, and that is why I have to say goodbye. I had to find the courage to say goodbye, and I realized I never had the courage. I was so selfish these past years. I didn't think of you or the danger you are in. You've risked your life just to be with me, and I won't let you do that anymore.

This is my final goodbye.

Just know how much I love you, and please remember me always. Don't forget what we had together, even if it was for a short while.

A Kiss on the forehead: I care and cherish you. I'll protect you.

In honor of The Hunger Games movie, I added this quote. It's actually from 'Catching Fire' the second book. Anyone else like 'The Hunger Games' trilogy?

AN: This is the first chapter that it didn't end with Sasuke kissing Naruto. Hmm, so how did you like it? Kind of sad.

Also, sorry for the delay in updating things! Been a bit busy lately. I won't abandon anything. I promise! If you're ever curious about updating, feel free to PM me. Or even check my profile!

Next chapter: A kiss on the shoulder.


	7. Shoulder

~ A Kiss on the Shoulder ~

Uchiha Sasuke stretched out in his bed. The warm, bright sun crept through the cracks of the curtains and shined on his bed. Sasuke sat up and stretched again. He reached to his bedside table, grabbed his glasses and put them on. Silently, he stood up and walked over to his window, opening the curtains.

He gazed upon the view of the ocean. It was a bright, sunny, hot day, and the weekend was going to be the same.

The house he was currently in, was his home away from home. It was a two-floor house that had a gorgeous view of the sea, and shared a private beach with seven other home owners.

While Sasuke loved the view, and the house, he wasn't as crazy for the beach or the sun. His boyfriend Naruto, however, was.

Which was the reason he had purchased the house in the first place.

For Naruto.

Sasuke walked back over to his bed and sat down. He grabbed the frame that was on the table and picked it up, smiling.

It was a picture of him and Naruto, on Naruto's graduation day from law school.

That was three months ago.

Three months ago Naruto graduated law school, his dream. He had wanted to become a lawyer his whole life. He wanted to help people.

Now he worked for a prestige law firm in San Diego.

Sasuke put down the picture when he heard his cell phone vibrate, followed by a chirping sound, which meant he had a text message. He picked up the android and opened up his messages.

It was from Naruto.

See u in 2night. Cant wait. 3 u.

Sasuke smiled and responded.

I'll be waiting.

It hadn't even been that long since they saw one another, but they had gotten so used to seeing each other every day, that being apart for a week made them miss each other greatly.

Sasuke opened up the little drawer on the table and pulled out a a small, velvet box. Inside held a plain silver wedding band (Sasuke knew how much Naruto hated gold).

After almost ten years of dating, Sasuke was going to ask Naruto to marry him.

They had talked about it, of course, but both agreed that it would be best to wait until they were both out of college with successful jobs before they would talk about marriage.

Sasuke had gotten a job after getting his bachelors degree. He worked for the FBI, in a top secret job, and got pain more money than he knew what to do with.

He loved the job, though, and was happy with it.

Naruto had gone on to law school after college, and had recently graduated and was offered the job at the law firm.

Now that they were both successful, Sasuke felt that it would be the perfect time to ask Naruto to marry him.

Naruto would never see it coming!

XOXOXOXOXO

"So...we will go to the beach, right?" Naruto asked as he sipped his wine. The two were currently at a restaurant. Naruto had gotten there about an hour ago, and the couple had sex before heading out to eat.

"Yes, of course, whatever you want Naruto." Sasuke replied, smiling. He rested his chin on his hands.

"Good! I can't wait! This weekend will be so much fun. I'm so happy that we'll be able to spend time together without being bothered by work or anyone else." Naruto said as he reached out and took Sasuke's hand.

"Yes, and it will better than you can ever imagine."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your check, sir." The waiter said as he handed Sasuke the bill.

"You'll see, Naruto. You'll see."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke was right when he guessed that it would be nice all weekend.

Everything was perfect. The skies were blue and clear. Not a cloud in the sky.

"Hey. You seem distracted with something. Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Better than okay." Sasuke replied, looking up at the sky. He saw the specific plane he chose and took Naruto's hand.

"Look up." He said and Naruto followed his gaze, his eyes widening.

In the sky, a plane had spelled out:

Naruto, will you marry me?

Naruto clutched his beating heart, and turned to Sasuke, who had an open velvet box in his hand.

"What do you say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He took the ring out of the box and clutched Naruto's ring finger.

"Y...yes! Yes! Of course!"

Behind them, a small group of onlookers were clapping.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke and Naruto lay on their sides, in bed, panting and sweating from their recent activities. Sasuke was holding Naruto from behind, still buried inside of him. Both men were comfortable the way they were, and didn't want to move.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered as he placed small, butterfly-like kisses on the blonds neck, causing Naruto to shiver from pleasure.

"I love you too."

"I can't wait to be married. For you to take my name. For you to be mine." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, shifting slightly, so his cock moved deeper inside the blond, causing Naruto to gasp.

"I've...always been yours." Naruto smiled, intertwining his fingers with Sasuke.

"And you'll continue to be." Sasuke smiled, placing a tender kiss on Naruto's shoulder, and let in linger.

A kiss on the shoulder: You're mine, now and forever


	8. Eyes

*~A Kiss on the Eyes~*

 

Sasuke panted as he ran towards the hospital, it was pouring rain. His shoes kicked up water as he ran faster, and the rain was seeping through his clothing, soaking him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was seeing Naruto.

He literally crashed into the doors of the hospital, causing the staff and nurses who were present to look at him in shock. They all knew why he was was at the hospital, and immediately frowned. The woman at the desk slowly pointed to the room that was closest to the elevator, and nod her head.

Sasuke ran over to the door and threw it open. He ran inside and shut the door behind him, leaving the nurses and workers to gossip amongst each other.

Once Sasuke was in the room, his eyes widened at the site before him. He ignored Tsunade and Shizune, who didn't look very happy, and were cleaning up some bloody bandages, and slowly walked over to Naruto, who was sitting up in bed, with bandages covering his eyes. Sasuke reached out slowly , his hand shaking, and gently touched the bandages that covered his beloveds eyes.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

"Naruto...what happened?" Sasuke whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He tried to keep his voice stern and calm. He didn't want to upset or alarm Naruto.

"I was ambushed, they used some sort of weird jutsu and sprayed it into my eyes. It burnt really badly, and I couldn't see..." Naruto replied. By this point, Tsunade and Shizune had left the room, leaving the couple to be alone to talk.

"Will you..." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, and fought the urge to cry for the blond.

"Will you ever be able to see again?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto's hand within his own.

"Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan said they aren't sure...They won't know how the surgery went until the bandages come off in two weeks. If they come off, and I can see, even if I see blurry, then everything went well and I should be okay...and if they come off and I can't see...well...I don't think that will happen anyway!" Naruto explained, the tone of his voice told Sasuke that he was being positive, just as he always was.

"That's good, Naruto. I'll be with you every step of the way." Sasuke frowned, relieved that Naruto couldn't see the look of doubt upon his face.

Two weeks passed slowly, and Sasuke came to visit Naruto every day, usually bringing ramen, in attempt to cheer the blond up a little. He would stay for hours, just to be with his love. Sure, Naruto was positive, but Sasuke could tell he was becoming a bit weary about what would happen when the bandages came off.

"Hey kid, it's time to take the bandages off." Tsunade said as she walked over to the younger blond. Sasuke moved aside slightly, giving Tsunade room to remove the bandages.

"Wa...wait!" Naruto said.

"What's wrong brat?"

"What if...what if I can't see? What if the surgery didn't go well? I can't be a ninja anymore...I won't be able to do anything anymore. I won't be able to become...Hokage." Naruto chocked out.

"Then I will be your eyes, Naruto. I will help you through everything. I'll take care of you, and I'll still love you more than anything. Regardless of what happens, everything will be okay, and you need to know that I love you." Sasuke said as he took hold of Naruto's hand.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked. She was smiling at Sasuke's gesture, happy that the last of the Uchiha's loved Naruto as much as he did.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, his voice full of confidence, but his heart was pounding in fear.

"Shizune, can you dim the lights please? So it doesn't hurt his eyes when he opens them?" Tsunade asked as she began unraveling the bandages around his eyes. Naruto's hands were shaking, and Sasuke tried his best to keep them still within his own.

"Okay Naruto, the bandages are off, you can open your eyes now." Tsunade said. She too, was nervous. She hoped her medical skills were well enough to heal him. Despite the fact that she knew Sasuke would take care of him, she knew that Naruto would never be the same if he couldn't see.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's chin and turned the blond to him, so that when he opened his eyes, if he could see, Sasuke's smiling face would be the first thing he saw.

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, the beautiful hue of blue revealing itself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, wanting to know if Naruto was able to see or not. So many emotions were running through his mind. He spoke the truth when he said he'd take care of Naruto if he was blind, but he wanted so badly for Naruto to see. To stay as a ninja, to fulfill his dream and become the Hokage.

"Sasuke...it's okay, don't cry." Naruto smiled as he reached forward and kissed away the tear that was falling down Sasuke's cheek.

"You...you can...see?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," He smiled, looking over to Tsunade and Shizune who were also crying.

"Blurry...but I can see." Naruto smiled, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's, eyes shining full of hope.

"I'm glad everything is okay now, brat! You'll be dismissed from the hospital today, and I'll give you two prescriptions for your eyes that you'll need to take daily. I'll go write them out and be right back." She really was going to write out a prescription, but she also wanted to give the young couple some more time together. Shizune smiled at the couple and followed Tsunade out the door.

"Naruto, move in with me. Please." Sasuke asked, pulling away slightly in order to lean in and kiss Naruto on the lips, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What? Really? You're serious?" Naruto asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes, of course. I want to be able to help you recover, but I also want you near me as often as possible."

"Yes Sasuke, I'd love to!" Naruto shouted as he threw himself into Sasuke's arms.

XOXOXOXOXO

Two months had passed and Naruto was done with his eye drops and medication. However, he still wasn't able to see like he used to, and Tsunade gave him glasses. Naruto hated them. He believed that got in the way of everything and also made him look ugly.

"Naruto, you do not look ugly. I told you." Sasuke sighed, listening once again to Naruto's ramblings about how much he hated glasses.

"I do! I look hideous! I hate these things." Naruto huffed as he sat down on the couch, watching Sasuke as he was filling out some sort of paperwork to do with the ANBU.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he put his pen down and walked over to Naruto. He sat down next to Naruto and pulled off his glasses.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Naruto asked. He tried to grab his glasses, but Sasuke kept them out of reach.

"Naruto, glasses or not, you're beautiful the way you are, and I love you for it." He said as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Naruto's closed eyelid, and then repeated it to the other.

A kiss on the eyes: You're beautiful

 

 

I thought this was pretty cute! Hope you all enjoyed it! I think a kiss on the foot will be next. No, not like a foot fetish.


End file.
